1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to nanostructured materials and more particularly to nanostructured materials for hydrogen storage.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0016283 by Masashi Shiraishi et al for a carbonaceous material for hydrogen storage, production method thereof, and electrochemical device and fuel cell using the same, published Aug. 23, 2001, provides the following state of technology information, “In recent years, a recognition has been promptly spread that hydrogen is an ideal clean, inexhaustible energy source because it has a large chemical energy amount per unit mass and does not release toxic substances and earth warming gases upon use of hydrogen as fuel. In particular, fuel cells capable of converting a hydrogen energy into an electric energy has been actively developed. Such fuel cells are expected to be used, typically, as thermal sources for large-scale power generation and on-site private power generation, and as power sources for electric cars. The use of hydrogen as fuel, however, presents the following problems: namely, (1) since hydrogen is in a gaseous state at standard temperature and pressure, it is relatively difficult to handle as compared with coal or petroleum; (2) since the density of hydrogen is much smaller than that of coal or petroleum, the chemical energy per unit volume thereof becomes smaller (that is, the volume per unit chemical energy thereof becomes larger), to cause a problem with storage and transportation thereof; and (3) since hydrogen has possibilities of leakage and explosion, it is difficult to keep safety upon use of hydrogen as fuel. For utilization of hydrogen as fuel, therefore, it becomes a key-point how to store a large amount of hydrogen in a state transportable with safety, and studies have been made to establish a new practical hydrogen storage technology.”
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030167778 by Keith Bradley et al for hydrogen storage in nanostructures with physisorption published Sep. 11, 2003, provides the following state of technology information, “Hydrogen storage is the key unsolved problem of producing fuel cells for hydrogen-powered automobiles or portable energy devices. In particular, storing hydrogen in large quantities safely and in a light container has proved prohibitively difficult so far.”